Eternally Yours
by muhrissee
Summary: Slightly AU, Non-Canon. Hermione writes a letter to Ginny, the day they have to leave Bill & Fleur's wedding. How will Ginny react? How will this change their relationship? GWxHG
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I own nothing. This is all JK Rowling. This is a femmeslash story. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned._

_ENJOY! _

_Oh! And reviews are very much appreciated._

_GPOV_

_Dear Ginny,_

_If you're reading this, then Harry, Ron and I had to make a hasty departure. I hope that you, and everybody are safe. I can't tell you where we've gone-mostly because I don't know where we're going, but for your safety I can't tell you what we're doing either. Once this is all over, if I'm still alive, I'll tell you everything. _

_With that being said, there's a good chance that I won't make it out of this alive. I'm a muggle-born, best friends with Harry Potter, and supposed brightest witch of our age. Many people want me dead. I need to tell you something, I can't bear the thought of dying before telling you how I feel. _

_You're my best friend, my rock. I never want to lose you as my friend. Seeing you flirt and date Demelza this last year has been torture for me, but somehow it gives me the courage to tell you this. I am so in love with you Ginerva. I have been for a few years now. Harry is the only one who knows, and only because he guessed it. I am doing this to protect you. I'm going to destroy Voldemort once and for all, in the hopes that I'll be able to come home to you. _

_I know this is a lot for you to process, but I have one more question; will you be my girlfriend? _

_Your answer to that will be what keeps me going while I'm gone. I'll miss you terribly. Stay safe. _

_Eternally yours,_

_Hermione _

I felt the tears running down my face as I finished reading Hermione's letter. All this time, we could've been together. All this time that I've been surrounding myself with slags just to forget her, we could've been happy. Even though we've lost so much time together I can't help but smile at knowing she feels the exact same way. I hastily wipe away the tears from my eyes when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I call out hoarsely.

Fred pokes his head in, "Hey Gin, mums got dinner ready," he pauses. "Gin? You okay?" He comes and sits next to me on my bed. "What's going on?"

"She loves me Freddy. She actually loves me."

He smiles because he already knows who I'm talking about. He and I have always been the closest. George is a close second, but Fred, he just knows me. He's my best friend. "What's not to love, Gin? You're beautiful, smart, great at quidditch. She's lucky to have you."

I smile, "Shush, you. I just wish I could tell her I feel the same."

"Take a page out of her book, write her a letter. Right now, you may only be able to see her for a few seconds, if you do at all. Let me see it when you're finished, I'll charm it for you."

I jump up and hug him fiercely. "Thank you, Fred! You're genius!"

"Oi! I got the brains, and the looks!" George said, coming into my room. "What's taking so long, I'm starving!"

"Alright alright, we're coming!" I try to sound put out but I'm not too convincing.

Later that night, I finished writing the letter that will no doubt change my life. All the while day dreaming about my girl.


	2. Chapter 2

HPOV

It has been two months since we left the burrow. Two VERY long months. I thought that we could go and find clues as to where the other horcruxes were, but it doesn't seem to be that easy. Everybody is tense, Harry and Ron seem to bicker all the time. I've taken to sneaking Harry's map to check on Ginny while she's at Hogwarts at night. I know he knows that I'm doing it but he never once says anything about it.

"Bloody git." I hear Ron mumble. I look up to see Harry storming out of the tent.

"What happened now?" I ask, a little put off with their constant fighting.

"Ask the bloody Chosen One. He's supposed to know everything." Ron retorts before playing with his radio some more.

I walk outside to see Harry standing near the edge of the wards, just staring past them.

"Harry?"

"Hey, Mione."

"What happened?"

He sighes, "I dunno, honestly. I was just sitting there trying figure out where we should go next, when he just demanded to know if I had been keeping any information from you two. I'm not by the way. I have no idea what to do."

"Oh Harry, I believe you." I say as I wrap my arm around him in a half hug.

"I'm still here, you know?" We turn around to a very angry Ron.

"You don't have to be! If you don't want to be here, then GO!" Harry yelled.

"HARRY!" I scolded. "Ron, no- wait."

"Fine! Have fun doing a whole lot of nothing!" Ron yelled back before ripping the locket off and apparating out of here.

There was a long moment of silence after Ron left.

"Harry," I called out. When he didn't respond, I left him there and walked into the tent. Ginny should be going home to the Burrow soon, which makes me a little uneasy knowing she wouldn't be able to check on her.

I went to lay down on my cot, my thoughts still on Ginny. Her eyes, her plump lips, her oh so tempting curves. I started massaging my breasts in hopes of relieving some tension. Just as I started slipping my other hand beneath my jeans, Harry busted in through the tent.

"HERMIONE! I've got it! I know where we need to go!"

"Dammit," I swore getting up to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

GPOV

Hogwarts was no longer safe, the Carrows have taken over punishments, Snape is headmaster.

"Mum and Dad don't want me to return after break." I say to Luna and Neville on the train ride home.

"I don't blame them. Especially when they see you. I know you haven't been totally truthful in your letters."

He was right. I looked terrible; I had a black eye, and more scars forming than I'd care to admit. I was going to have to face them like this, and I know they won't be happy about it at all. We had about three hours left on the train so I decided to get some much needed sleep for a few moments when I felt safe. Luna was already napping and I knew Neville wouldn't let anything happen to either of us.

I awoke just as the train was starting to pull into the station. I looked out my window to see dark clothing everywhere but I smiled when I saw two very bright maroon and orange coats standing out in the crowd.

"Fred! George!" I yelled as I ran up to hug them.

"Hey Gin," They whispered into my ears. "We need to get out of here. Now."

I looked at them confused for a moment, but then I followed their line of sight to a group of obvious death eaters watching us like hawks.

"Let's go then." I said as I grabbed both of their hands. I felt the pull of apparation before I knew what was happening, we were standing outside the Burrow.

"Ginny!" Mum said as I walked through the front door. My air supply was cut off for a moment when I felt my mom pull me into a bone crushing hug. "It's good to see you, dear, I'm glad you're home. Let me have a look at you." I grimaced when she held me at arms length and appraised me. Mum was silent for a very long time, I started unsuccessfully squirming out of her grip. "Ginerva Molly Weasley. What happened. Leave nothing out."

I sighed as I began recounting the events that have gone on at Hogwarts this term so far. About how the Carrows would punish anyone who even looked at them wrong, how they would make the older students use the Cruciatus Curse on first years, and then use it on anyone who refused. By the time I finished, Mum let out a strangled sob and rushed upstairs. Fred and George came over to sit next to me.

"I knew it would be bad, but I didn't think it'd be that bad." George said.

"It was awful, Georgey." I sobbed. "The little first years, they have no idea what to do, what to think, or who to trust. I try to protect them. We all do."

"How many times, Ginny?' Fred asked, breaking his unnatural silence.

I look at him, knowing what he wants to know. "Fred…" I try to reason.

"Ginny. How many." He ground out. His eyes were dangerously on fire.

"I lost count at twenty. Then I just stopped counting after Halloween. It wasn't always _Crucio _though." I replied, my voice barely audible.

"Bloody Hell! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all myself!" Fred stormed out of the house. George looked at me, "Gin, don't worry. I'll bring him back. We love you." And with that he kissed the top of my head and went after Fred.

I trudged up the stairs to my room, my heart breaking when I heard my mum sobbing. I was just at the landing to go into my room, when I noticed there was noise coming from Ron's room. I slowly opened the door to his room and peeked in. There he was, sitting at his desk looking at something. His hair was a mess, he obviously hasn't shaved in a few days and he looks a little crazed. Wait, if he's here then does that mean? Is she here? My heart sped up a little just thinking about it.

"Ron?" His head shot up and his eyes bored into mine. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Ginny." He half smiled, before getting up and enveloping me in a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ron. Why are you here? Hermione's letter said she didn't know when they would get back. Is...Is she here too?" I stuttered through the last bit nervously.

Ron looked like he got caught by Mum. "No, Gin, they're not here. I'm sorry."

What? Why was he here without them? Was he hurt? Where were they?

"Ron, are you okay? Why are you here then?"

"I made a terrible mistake, Gin. I got angry and stormed off and now I can't find them. They're just gone."

"What do you mean you just left them? And they're gone?!" My voice was rising. "Hermione's out there Ron! Harry is the most wanted person in the world right now! They won't think twice about killing her to get to him!" I was screaming in his face by the time I finished.

"Don't you think I know that! I've been trying for weeks straight to find them! I don't know where they went!" He slumped down in his desk chair, defeated.

"Where have you tried looking?" I ask, no longer angry.

"I went back to where they were when I left them, but they had already moved. Then I was stumped as to where they would go. Hermione's been picking the places, you know, muggle places. We went to some place her family took her camping once. We were trying to stay in places that weren't very open. like the woods. What's the word Mione used? Camoflag? No. That wasn't it, anyways, I don't know where to go." Ron rambled on, pointing out various places on the map that he thought they might've been.

I thought back to the conversations I've had with Mione about her family and I thought of something. "Ron, I have an idea. I don't know if they're there, but if they are I need you to do something for me."

His face lit up like it does on Christmas day. "Anything Gin. I've gotta get back to them."

I ran to my room and dug out my letter for Mione. Once I was back in his room, I told him where I think they are, "But, you have to give this to Hermione for me. And don't even bother trying to read it. It's charmed so only she can read it."

He nodded in understanding. "I love you, Gin. Stay safe." And with that he apparated out of the Burrow.

It had been a whole week since Ron left. I assume he found them, at least I hope he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HPOV

After Ron left, Harry decided that he needed to go see his parent's grave in Godric's Hollow. I thought it was a rather stupid idea, that Voldemort would be expecting us to go there. However, I couldn't deny Harry his chance to see them. Just as I suspected though, we were almost killed by Voldemort's bloody snake.

"Mione, why don't you get some rest. I'll keep watch." Harry pulled me out of my thoughts. I nodded, I knew I needed sleep. We had been running on empty for the past couple days after the attack. I laid down on my cot, and closed my eyes for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"MIONE! HERMIONE!" Harry was shouting, I ran outside wand drawn, ready to cast. I was not expecting Harry to be soaking wet holding the Sword of Griffindor or Ron to be standing behind him. My wand was at his throat before I consciously knew what I was doing.

"What happened to me during 2nd year?"

"Uhh-" Ron stumbled. I poked my wand a little more. "You-uhh- used cat hair in a poly juice potion by accident!"

I lowered my wand and Ron let out the breath he was holding. I was so mad at him for leaving us still. So I did the next best things besides hexing him, I punched him.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

"No. No. I deserved that one. I'm sorry. I'm such a git. As soon as I left I wanted to come back, but I didn't know how to." Ron at least looked apologetic.

"It's alright mate. You're here now. That's all that matters." Harry said, clapping him on the back. "And he helped me destroy a piece of Voldemort's soul."

It all happened so fast, the second Harry stopped talking we were surrounded by snatchers. I threw a hex at Harry's face in attempt to conceal him some more and then I was grabbed and my wand taken. Seconds later we appeared in some ornate ball room, death eaters were all around. Bellatrix made Draco try to identify Harry, which he didn't for some reason. Harry and Ron struggled against the death eaters when Bellatrix told them to take them down to the dungeons but to leave me with her. I knew this was my end. She was asking about the sword, threatening me. Then I heard her say the word that I dreaded most. _Crucio. _

Pain. So much pain. It's all I could think about. She would stop, laugh manically, ask me questions-which I didn't answer, and start again. I begged for death. I begged for an end to this torture. Then she got that bloody knife out. I wish she would've just killed me. I don't remember when I passed out, sometime in between a _Crucio _and her games with the knife.

The first thing I noticed when I came to was the light. There was so much light. I must be dead.

"Ermione?" I jumped when I heard a French voice. My eyes shot open and I took in the room I was in. Fleur was standing in the doorway with a tray of potions and teas and biscuits. "Do not be afraid. I vill not harm you."

"Fleur?" My voice croaked. "But-but how?"

"I think dat is a story for 'Arry to tell you. I am no good at such things." She came over to the side of the bed I was laying in. "Dey are worried sick about you. You've been asleep for days. Now hold still, dis may hurt a bit. I am sorry."

"Dittany?" I questioned. She nodded, then began to undress the bandages on my arm, dropping a few drops on the cuts before she reapplied the bandages. I watched her with morbid fascination. I was completely covered in gashes, my skin would never be the same. I gasped when I she removed the largest bandage on my upper arm. There it was, clear as day, _MUDBLOOD__._

"I am zorry this happ'n to you Ermione."

"Stop." I choked out. Fleur immediately backed off, hands raised in innocence. I held up my finger for her to give me a moment. "I-I don't want that one healed. I want a reminder."

Fleur seemed to to study my face for what seemed like forever, then she simply nodded. "Eat." It wasn't a question, as she pushed the tray in front of me. "I vill send the boys up to see you in a few."

True to her word, about fifteen minutes later Harry poked his head in the door. "Hey, Mione...can we come in?" I simply nodded, still sipping on my tea. Harry came and sat on the other side of the bed, and Ron pulled the wicker chair from the corner to sit on the other side of me. "How are you? Is there anything you need?"

"A book? Anything?" Ron supplied, looking rather desperate.

I took both of their hands in mine. "Thank you. Both of you. I'd be dead if it weren't for you." I paused, luckily neither of them spoke up. "She-" I sighed. "It was really bloody bad."

They were both silent for a minute, then Ron spoke up, "Bloody hell, Mione, did I just hear you curse?"

I laughed lightly. "Shush it you." I leaned my head back on the pillow. "Ron? Can you get me a quill and some parchment? I need to write some stuff." He nodded and immediately left to go get it.

I could feel Harry's intense gaze on my face, "Mione. How are you really? Are you okay?

I sighed, he knew me too well. "No, not really. But I will be. I hope." Merlin, even I didn't sound convinced.

"Mione, you're my sister. I can't lose you."

"You won't, I promise."

Ron chose that moment to come back in the room, and set them down on the desk. I moved to get out of bed but once I tried to stand on my feet, I collapsed back down on the bed. Obviously I wasn't strong enough to stand on my own yet. Ron and Harry both dashed over to help me. Once they got me to the desk, I looked at them pointedly.

"Okay Okay, I get it. We'll go, but I'm leaving your door open. Call me when you're ready to lay back down. You're not doing it by yourself." Harry said.

"Sides, we gotta figure out the plan." Ron added.

As soon as they were out the door I turned back to the blank parchment in front of me.

_Dearest Ginny,_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything, I wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy! And please review.**

HPOV

As we followed Neville down the secret passageway, I couldn't think about how ironic it was that the war had brought us back to the one place most considered to be the safest place in the Wizarding World at one point. Harry and Ron were filling Neville in on some of the things we've done, and in turn he filled us in on what Hogwarts had been like the last year. I couldn't help the gasp as Neville explain that he and Ginny had been trying to protect the first years the most. Harry squeezed my hand, hoping to send me some comfort I'm sure. We came to a stop at the end of the tunnel, extinguishing our wands.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Neville asked, with a sly grin as he opened the portrait.

Everyone started cheering and greeting us once they saw us, but I tuned them out. There was only once face I wanted to see, and it was no where to be found. I sighed in defeat and looked over to Harry, silently asking what the plan was.

He shifted his feet and cleared his throat. "Alright, listen up you lot. We're looking for something..something important to the founders. We're uhh not sure what it is, but we need to find it." He was bright red as he finished talking.

Everyone looked dumbfounded. Seamus was the first to speak up, "Harry, mate, that's not much for us to go on."

"I realize this, but that's all we got."

"Ravenclaw's diadem." A voice in the back of the room sounded. My head snapped back so fast it almost hurt. I knew that voice, how could I not? It was the same voice that haunted my dreams for the last year. She made her way through the crowd and stopped by Luna. My eyes took in every aspect of her they could, the noticeable bags under her eyes, the small cut on her left cheek, everything. "Luna, can you explain more?" And with that Harry and Luna started talking about where they could find it, but I couldn't be bothered with it. My eyes were locked with deep ocean blue ones, making everything around me disappear. Before I knew it everyone was gone except Ron, Ginny, and I.

'Mione," She breathed. "You're alive. You're okay?" The last part came out as question.

"I am.." I replied. "Listen, Gin, I know now really isn't the time, but I need to know. Did you read my letter?" I asked, more nervous than I ever had been in my life.

Before she could answer though, Ron cleared his throat. We both snapped our heads towards him. "Uhh, Gin? I kind of ruined your letter. When we jumped off the dragon it got wet and well.." he trailed off.

Ginny was getting redder and redder as she opened and closed her mouth. I decided to spare her, my curiosity peaking. "What letter?"

"Well you see, before I came back to you guys, Gin gave me a letter to give to you, and then you punched me, and we got kidnapped by the snatchers, and I kind of forgot about it until now." He rambled on, glancing nervously at Ginny who was gripping her wand with white knuckles. "I'll uhh just wait outside for you, Mione. We've gotta go get a fang from the chamber." And with that he walked out of the Room of Requirement.

I shifted my feet nervously, "Listen Gin, I understand if you don't like me-" I was cut off by her crashing her lips to mine. Her soft lips moved gracefully against my dry, rough ones, her tongue danced with mine and I let out a soft moan in response. She pulled back and rested her head against mine.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I grinned at her then crashed my lips to hers. I was acutely aware at her toned body up against mine. I could feel my nipples harden as I continued to kiss her. My body was on fire, I didn't know where I stopped and she started. I gently pulled back to look into her lust filled eyes.

"I love you so much, Ginny." I breathed, my voice barely above a whisper. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

She grinned and kissed me once more. "As much as I hate to stop kissing you, we have a war to win."

I sighed, not yet ready to face the real world. "Ron and I, we have to go to the chamber, Gin."

Her face briefly fell, before she nodded in understanding. "I would go with you 'Mione...I just can't go back there."

"Shhh Gin. I understand. I couldn't put you through that." I said kissing her fiercely. I sighed, pulling away. "I have to go."

"I know, I love you."

I grinned. "I love you too." We walked towards the door, not ready to let go of each other.

"Hey, Mione? After this war is won," she paused, looking at me with a smirk. "You and I are going to lock ourselves in a room for quite a while."

My panties were completely ruined with that one statement. She laughed at my stunned face and pulled me through the door. Sweet Merlin, I love this girl.


End file.
